


Ce que nous sommes.

by Satanders



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Disguise, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: La déesse Isis vient chercher son fils chez l'ultime rival de ce dernier, le dieu du chaos Seth.Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que son fils et leur pire ennemi vivent une histoire d'amour passionnelle. Et Horus n'a guère envie qu'elle l'apprenne.Quant à Seth...s'il peut en tirer avantage, il le fera, bien sûr !





	Ce que nous sommes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).

> Le prompt : Un jour où Horus paresse dans le lit de Seth, Isis débarque à l'improviste, hurlant à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle sait qu'il retient son si innocent et chaste fils pour lui faire les dieux seuls savent quoi. Impossible de s'éclipser discrètement et la seule chose accessible dans la chambre sont les vêtements de Nephtys - légitime épouse de Seth.  
\- Je n'ai rien contre le NC-17 et les quiproquos ;-) Point bonus si Nephtys vit sa vie loin de Seth, se moquant de savoir s'il voit ou non quelqu'un tant qu'il ne lui casse pas les pieds.

Le claquement de leur chair devient assourdissant tandis que Seth accélère le rythme de ses coups de rein. Horus a appris à accueillir cette violence et la changer en extase, à accepter la domination comme une marque de passion.

La verge plantée en lui s'enfonce de plus en plus profondément, explorant une part lui qu'il n'atteindra jamais, brûlant tout sur son passage.

Horus pousse des huissements stridents sous les poussées de Seth qui le besogne fiévreusement, masse puissante de muscles contre son corps frêle qui bascule d'avant en arrière à chaque coup de butoir.

La natte sur laquelle ils sont allongés taquine son érection, celle-ci frotte sans jamais obtenir satisfaction, et la stimulation de sa prostate ne fait qu'empirer sa frustration. Il en oublie les griffes de Seth qui lacèrent son dos, et les obscénités qu'il lui murmure à l'oreille – elles se perdent dans le tourbillon des émotions qui l'agitent, désir, fierté, plaisir coupable et dévotion.

Son sang coule le long de sa peau brune, et Seth le lèche lentement, interrompant leur cavalcade indécente.

Il saisit les cheveux d'Horus et tire sa tête en arrière pour l'embrasser, plaquant son torse musculeux contre le dos blessé de l'éphèbe. Ses lèvres sont cruelles, sa langue a un goût de sel et de métal, mais Horus n'a rien savouré de meilleur dans cette vie. Il réclame, cambré et offert, un assouvissement que seul Seth est capable de lui donner.

Fascinant, ténébreux, terrifiant Seth, qui peut déclencher en lui tornades et jalousie, craintes et flots d'affection.

Il sait comment le manier. Il le prend par les cuisses et le fait rouler sur le flanc, lui écarte les jambes comme une catin de bas étages, mais Horus est trop préoccupé par la main large et calleuse aux ongles longs peints en noir qui s’agrippe à son sexe turgescent.

« Prends ma semence, fils d'Osiris, et laisse-la prospérer dans ton ventre. », susurre la voix grondante de Seth.

Son sperme jaillit en une marée incandescente qui explose dans les entrailles d'Horus. Ce dernier pousse un cri lorsque leurs essences se mêlent enfin, vent du désert et douceur de plumes.

Les bourses poilues de Seth se crispent contre le cul menu de son neveu, vidant leur contenu sirupeux dans son intimité la plus secrète, celle qui n'a jamais connu d'autre homme que lui.

Et se faisant, il caresse avidement la verge dressée de l'éphèbe, recueillant habilement les perles nacrées qui s'en échappent jusqu'à déborder sur ses doigts noueux, comme une inondation sur un sol aride. Ils jouissent l'un de l'autre, sous un éclat de soleil qui s'infiltre dans les ténèbres de leur chambre.

Lorsqu'enfin, leur orgasme s'éloigne, laissant place à une léthargie bienheureuse, le bras de Seth s'enroule contre le torse de son jeune partenaire et Horus sourit. Il s'endort avant même que le pénis de Seth ne mollisse, répandant une coulée de foutre de son anus dévasté.

Il se réveille plus tard, quand Seth le pénètre à nouveau, et la sensation est si grisante, si forte, qu'il doit serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser éclater sa joie en encouragements appréciateurs. Seth la sent, pourtant, il ricane et s'empare à nouveau de lui, queue empalée dans la chaleur moite de son derrière serré.

L'étreinte est plus douce, plus paresseuse. Cette fois, Seth lui fait l'amour avec attention, moins pressé de le soumettre que de savourer un de ces moments rares où ils peuvent être ensemble, étroitement liés et sans rivalité.

Horus est complètement détendu, ce qui facilite grandement les mouvements de va-et-vient de son amant. Le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, il se laisse bercer par les mouvements de vague, partageant le pouvoir de donner et de recevoir avec Seth. La fusion entre eux est parfaite. Il regrette déjà de devoir s'en séparer, comme à chaque fois, mais ainsi se jouent les règles de leur existence, éternels rivaux d'une guerre sans fin.

Personne n'acquiescerait à ce qu'ils font. Ce qu'ils ont.

Pas même Isis, dont l'amour maternel est pourtant si entier.

« Elle te cherche », souffle Seth en se retirant brusquement.

Horus se redresse, sur le qui-vive.

\- Qui ?

Il sait déjà la réponse.

Seth renifle :

\- Ta mère. Elle est ici.

\- Par tous les rayons de Râ !, s'exclame Horus en remontant le drap sur son corps nu. Que va-t-on faire ??

Pour toutes réponses, Seth sourit. La pointe brillante de ses crocs dans la pénombre chaude de la pièce émoustille Horus, et ce dernier se rend compte de l'odeur : le parfum de la sueur et du stupre lui fait l'effet d'une claque, provoquant une montée de panique. Si Isis les voit ainsi...

\- Je pourrais te baiser devant elle, propose Seth d'un ton lascif en glissant une main sur sa cuisse, en dessous du drap. Ainsi elle cesserait peut-être de nous...

\- Ça suffit !, l'interrompt Horus avec autorité. Il est hors de question qu'elle apprenne quoique ce soit. Il nous faut un plan !

Il se débarrasse de la main de Seth en se levant, le drap enroulé autour de la taille. Son bassin rechigne mais il parvient à se mettre debout.

Seth rit derrière lui, assis en tailleur, grandiose dans sa nudité, ses boucles rousses retombant en cascade sur ses épaules sombres.

\- Que suggères-tu ? Je ne vais pas me cacher dans ma propre maison.

Horus réfléchit avec difficulté. Maintenant qu'il tend l'oreille, il perçoit les cris de sa mère devant l'entrée de la demeure.

\- Je pourrais...je pourrais m'éclipser par la fenêtre en volant.

\- Sauf si elle a déjà placé ses sbires tout autour, fait remarquer Seth.

Horus se tourne vers lui, désespéré :

\- Il doit bien y avoir une solution ! N'as-tu aucune cachette où je puisse me réfugier ?

Bien sûr, Seth en a, mais il ne veut pas qu'Horus le sache. Une cachette est censée rester secrète, sinon ce n'est plus une cachette, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu pourrais...te déguiser, hésite Seth.

Horus ouvre de grands yeux et le cœur de son oncle s'emballe. Malgré le maquillage qui a coulé, le khôl qui entoure ses yeux le rend encore plus irrésistible qu'il ne l'est déjà.

\- Nephtys a laissé des habits car elle revient ici parfois. Nous ne sommes plus très proches, c'est la raison de ses absences prolongées, explique-t-il. Tu pourrais te faire passer pour elle...

\- Montre-moi, coupe Horus, la voix froide, suintante de jalousie.

La semence de Seth se met alors à dégouliner le long de sa jambe et il rougit, resserrant le drap autour de lui.

Son amant sourit, devinant l'origine de son trouble. Il lui prend la main et l'entraîne, afin de le guider dans le dédale de son palais jusqu'à la chambre de Nephtys.

L'atmosphère est chaude, et la sueur fait briller le front d'Isis comme une couronne lorsqu'elle entre dans la salle où Seth reçoit ses invités. Isis n'en est pas une, et par égard pour les sentiments de son amant, Seth décide néanmoins de la traiter comme une hôtesse au lieu d'une intruse.

Bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui lui manque.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ici, Isis, reine et mère parmi les dieux ?

\- Suffit !, siffle la magicienne au port altier. Je viens chercher mon fils ! Je sais que tu le retiens en ta demeure ! Le sable du désert me souffle qu'il a été vu pour la dernière fois en ta compagnie. PARLE ! Avant que je ne t'arrache les yeux pour m'en faire un diadème !

La bouche sèche, Seth prit le temps de se passer la langue sur les lèvres. Il repense brièvement à sa discussion avec Horus : c'est étonnant combien le fils ressemble à sa mère en vérité, bien plus qu'à son père.

Cependant, ce qui chez Isis transparaît comme de la sévérité, donne chez Horus cette dignité royale que Seth est si fier de faire plier pour découvrir les trésors de tendresse et de compassion en dessous.

Finalement, son envie de la narguer s'évapore et il répond simplement :

\- Il est reparti comme il est venu, la queue entre les jambes. Vous vous êtes certainement croisés sur le chemin, voilà tout.

Isis fit un pas vers lui, le foudroyant du regard.

\- Penses-tu que je sois si aveugle que je ne puisse m'apercevoir quand tu mens ?

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre que moi ici !, rétorque Seth en lui tenant tête.

Ils se fixent un long moment en chiens de faïence avant qu'un craquement sourd ne détourne l'attention de la déesse.

\- Harpocrate ! J'arrive, mon enfant !, s'écrie aussitôt Isis en courant vers le bruit.

\- Attends !!, essaye de la retenir Seth en tendant ses griffes vers elle.

Cependant, la déesse rusée se change en vapeur sous ses doigts, se faufile hors de son emprise, et bientôt le claquement de ses sandales atteigne une pièce reculée.

Une silhouette se profile, et un instant, Isis croit reconnaître son fils. Puis elle constate qu'il s'agit d'une femme enroulée dans des drapées richement brodés, qui encadrent son visage et dissimulent ses traits.

\- Nephtys !, balbutie Isis en la voyant. Je te croyais partie !

La relation entre les deux déesses avaient toujours été compliquée : elles étaient sœurs, avaient chacune eu un enfant d'Osiris et avaient œuvré ensemble pour ramener ce dernier à la vie. Cependant, Isis tolérait mal la concurrence, et le lien marital la liant à Seth. Elle ne pouvait exprimer ce sentiment sans passer pour une ingrate mesquine, et c'est la raison pour laquelle Isis détourne le regard d'elle, ce qui l'empêche de voir les failles de ce déguisement préparé à la va-vite.

Si elle avait été attentive, elle aurait remarqué la différence de taille, l'absence de sandale et de poitrine, le maquillage typiquement masculin de ses yeux et si elle avait regardé de plus près, bien sûr qu'elle aurait reconnu Horus.

Mais elle n'en fait rien.

Tournée vers Seth, qui l'a suivi, elle gronde :

\- Où est mon garçon !?

\- Je te l'ai dis, il n'est pas là !

\- Tu as bien menti en prétendant être seul !

Seth fait mine de s'emporter :

\- J'ai dit cela pour éviter à Nephtys l'embarras d'être découverte par sa sœur alors que nous tentions d'avoir un enfant !!

C'est à ce moment qu'Isis remarque l'odeur musquée qui flotte autour d'eux de façon presque imperceptible. Elle fait un nouveau pas un arrière, mortifiée.

Tout le monde sait que la semence de Seth est infertile. Rien ne peut naître du dieu rouge qui ne soit maladie et souffrance.

Toutefois ce n'est pas son rôle d'intervenir dans les affaires du couple.

Seth vient enlacer Nephtys avec une affection visible qui étonne Isis – elle l'a toujours vu distant avec son épouse, vindicatif, chicaneur. Cette dernière cache son visage contre sa poitrine et lui fusille Isis du regard.

\- Horus n'est pas ici, gronde-t-il – et dans dehors, un coup de tonnerre retentit.

Isis serre le poing, et un instant, Seth croit qu'elle va faire un esclandre, pourtant elle lâche prise et lui renvoie une moue de dédain.

\- Je reviendrais plus tard, déclare-t-elle, refusant de lui laisser le dernier mot.

Puis elle tourne les talons, et s'éloigne.

Les deux amants restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps que les claquements de sandales d'Isis s'éteignent. Seth ne s'en plaint pas, au contraire, il se surprend lui-même à trouver cela agréable.

\- Est-elle partie ? Est-elle loin ?, interroge Horus à voix basse.

Seth renifle l'air longuement, comme un chien flairant une piste. Il pourrait mentir pour profiter plus longtemps de la situation, toutefois il sent la tension chez Horus et il ne veut pas le torturer davantage.

\- Oui.

Alors Horus pousse un soupir de soulagement et se défait de son voile.

\- J'étouffe là-dessous !

Les bras de Seth le retiennent, le ramenant contre lui.

\- Cela te va bien, dit-il avec quelque malice dans le regard. Peut-être devrais-tu changer de garde-robe.

Le jeune homme fait la moue en réponse.

\- J'aime certains aspects de ta personnalité, mais ton humour n'en fait décidément pas partie.

\- J'en suis profondément blessé, raille Seth en le relâchant.

\- Bien sûr...

Les griffes de Seth caressèrent doucement la pommette haute d'Horus.

\- Tu aurais dû lui dire que tu étais là. Que je t'avais forcé. Cela aurait réglé tous tes problèmes, dit-il soudain.

L'éphèbe s'assombrit.

\- Notre relation n'est pas le problème majeur entre nous, répond-t-il avec assurance. Simplement je ne peux renoncer au trône...

\- Et moi non plus, complète Seth. Alors nous sommes coincés.

\- Nous sommes coincés, acquiesça Horus en baissant la tête.

Seth lui relève le menton.

\- Alors pourquoi revenir à chaque fois ? Pourquoi ne pas t'échapper ?, murmure-t-il.

Ses pupilles scintillent d'un feu rougeoyant qu'Horus a du mal à regarder. Il s'y contraint pourtant droiture et honnêteté sont ses maîtres mots, et ce qu'il a à dire, il le fera sans détour.

\- Parce que je tiens à toi. Parce que nous sommes liés par plus d'un destin et que je refuse de couper ces attaches simplement parce que tous nous disent de le faire. Parce que j'aime ce que nous sommes. Ensemble.

\- Ce que nous sommes, répète Seth en effleurant sa bouche de la sienne, comme hypnotisé par ses mots.

\- Oui, souffle Horus en penchant la tête, glissant une main dans les longues boucles rousses de son amant. Nous.

Leur baiser est comme une étincelle électrique. Un regain de vie.

L'orage éclate dehors avec furie.


End file.
